


Inmortales

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Inmortales

Una brisa fresca y delicada me acaricia suavemente. Frunzo mi ceño y aprieto mis párpados. Siento suavidad bajo las yemas de mis manos y la constante luz que atraviesa mis párpados. Siento mi paladar algo pesado y mi garganta seca. Abro mis ojos y miro el techo. Mi cabeza gira hacia donde proviene la brisa y clavo mi mirada en el cielo azul. Las cortinas se mueven al ritmo de la brisa, que entra y sale de la habitación como una respiración calma. 

Me siento en la cama y visualizo un vaso con agua, dispuesto a un lado de la cama. Tomo el vaso y bebo su contenido, calmando mi sed.

— Temple, te despertaste — dijeron.

Me volteé y vi a Hans sentado en una butaca.

**—** ¿En dónde estamos? — le pregunté.

— En La Guardia — dijo él levantándose de su asiento.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Hans se sentó en la cama, a mi lado.

— Muchas cosas, demasiadas para la vida del hombre moderno.

Lo miré.

— Un hombre nos descubrió — agregó.

Recuerdos de mis últimos minutos retornaron. Un hombre nos contactó, haciéndose pasar por uno de nosotros, pero Florence ya nos había advertido sobre él. Él viajaba por el mundo asesinando cruelmente a los de nuestra clase… para erradicarnos completamente.

— Por eso morí — concluí.

— Logré llevarnos lejos de ahí y venir a España encubierto. Me comuniqué con los demás para advertirles. 

— ¿Te hizo algo a ti? — le pregunté preocupada.

—  Estoy bien. Me preocupas tú. Esta es tu quinta muerte.

— Lo sé pero no es que hubiera preferido morir, fue él quien me mató.

Hans asintió.

— ¿Porque no tomas un baño y luego bajas a comer? Debes tener hambre.

— Sí, la tengo.

Dicho eso, Hans se levantó luego de acariciar mi mano. Se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Preparé la bañera y me quité las ropas. Me sumergí en el agua aromatizada y me dejé llevar por los recuerdos de vidas pasadas.

Recordé cuando morí, en mis aposentos, rodeada de mis hijos; Alfonso, Pedro, Enrique y Teresa. Mis hijas mayores, Urraca y Sancha, se encontraban en lo que hoy es Galicia, muy lejos de su hogar y lejos de su moribunda madre. Urraca se dejó llevar por lo que su esposo le decía; que yo había seducido a su hermano y que había tenido a dos hijas suyo. Una gran mentira totalmente increíble que, lastimosamente, fue creída por muchos, inclusive hoy en día. 

Sancha, quien apoyó siempre a su hermana mayor, no se despegó de ella ni cuando supo de mi condición. Alfonso, quien ya era el regente, tomaba mi mano y oraba por mi vida, oraba para que viviera y pudiera cuidarlos. Cuando el sol se ocultó y mis aposentos se oscurecieron, la parca apareció y me llevó lejos. 

Durante unos instantes me encontré en un espacio oscuro, sola, sin poder gritar ni hablar; hasta que me desperté debajo de metros de tierra.

— ¿Temple?


End file.
